My Reasoning
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Flashbacks to the childhood memories of the team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new I've been working on. The idea came to me last night so I've been working on it all day. Just a bit of fun and imagination. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 8**

"YOU TAKE HIM! HE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM, HE'S YOURS!"

"I'M LEAVING, HE'S STAYING HERE!"

"FINE! GO! I DON'T NEED YOU."

I didn't understand. It started out innocently enough, a normal family dinner, like we had everynight. The yelling and screaming usually came later in the evening, when I could go upstairs and hide under my blanket. I remember being scared. My mom ran upstairs and returned with a suitcase full of clothes and a passport. I ran to the door and tugged on her sleeve.

"Mommy, where are you going?"

She bent down to me and grabbed my arms.

"Listen sweetie. I'm...going away. I probably won't see you for a long time. Just remember, I love you, and don't let anyone every stop you from dreaming."

That was the last thing I ever heard from her. I screamed for her, I begged her to stay, I cried and cried, and held on to her. She just shook her head and pryed me off.

"Mommy! Don't leave me! Take me away too!"

She was gone for a while until I stopped screaming. The front door was still open, leaving a cold wind running through me. I wanted to run to her, I wanted to follow her, but I knew I would never catch up with the car. I was 8. Holding on to a teddy bear, I shut the door and slowly walked to the living room. My father was on the couch, smoking. I couldn't tell if he was crying or not. I remember walking over to him and sitting down next to him. The first thing he said to me.

"It's your fault." he whispered. He walked out of the room and went up stairs, leaving me in tears, wondering where my family had gone. I wanted my mom. I knew that she was never coming back. I wanted to kick, cry and scream. I wanted to break things, and break people. I held it all in. I held it all in for the next 7 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Arthur aged 8**

"Momma, don't cry."

She hadn't stopped crying for the past hour. I held her hand. Any normal 8 year old would have been crying instead of the parent, but I was not really a normal 8 year-old. I was more mature, litirally advanced and smarter than any other kid I knew.

We had been in the hospital for 6 hours now. I remember sitting alone for 2 hours while my mother was in the room with my dead father. The young nurse came and sat down next to me, putting her arm around me.

"Listen sweetie..." she said, more upset than I was. "I know, you must be confused right now, and you're probably feeling very upset-"

"Please can you leave me alone?" I asked, as politely as I could force. She nodded , slightly confused and walked away. I didn't want anyone to comfort me, I didn't want any sympathy. My father had just died in a 'car accident'. I knew it wasn't a car accident. My father was rich, he had enemies, and I could tell, however many people tried to tell me otherwise, that this was no accident. My mother came in and sat down next to me, crying and in shock. She sat down with her head in her hands. I grabbed her shirt sleeve.

"Momma, don't cry."

She looked up at me and forced a smile, as fake as anything I'd ever seen. I was mad. Mad at the nurses to tried to tell her it was ok. Mad that the people who killed my father. I was mostly mad at my father, who had left my mother by herself. I knew that I was never going to be killed like that. So easily, so innocently. I had to be strong for my mother. I straightened my back and cleared my throat.

"Mother." I said in a strong voice. She looked down at the floor.

"I will take care of you." I said matter-of-factly. "When I'm older, I will do as much as I can to get back at them." She looked at me confused.

"Them?" she asked, her throat croaky from crying too much.

"The people who killed him." She looked at me in shock. That was the last I said on the matter. She was never the same after that. I dressed myself in the mornings, I made my own breakfast, and I took care after my mother. I missed my father, even though I never admitted it. I would cry myself to sleep for the first year after his death. I'm pretty sure my mother never stopped crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Ariadne aged 8**

I stared down at my little brother in his crib. He was beautiful but strange. I had never seen a proper baby before. I remember singing to him in french, and he was cooeing, the sound soft and gentle to my ears.

"Ariadne sweetie?" My father was standing in the doorway. I didn't turn my gaze from the little baby in the cot. "Bedtime." he said.

"Ok, Papa." I said. I bent down and kissed my brothers forehead, taking extra care not to fall on him. I held his little hand in my fingers and whispered to him.

"Alexander, I will be the best sister ever." I promised that to him, and myself. I had begged my parents for years for a sibling, and they would always laugh and tell me "Be pacient.". I was the first one to see Alexander when he was born, and I was the first one to hold him. I knew that I would spend my life, making him feel as happy as possible.

I went to my mother, lying in her bed. She motioned for me to sit on her lap to kiss her goodnight.

"Are you happy with your baby brother?" she asked me, smiling with her tired eyes.

"Yes mama." I said. I kissed her goodnight, and walked to my room and put myself to bed.

I woke to the sounds of ambulances and running around the house. I couldn't understand. I could never understand. My first instinct was to run and look for mama and papa. I ran into their room and they were nowhere to be found. I ran around the house, searching for my parents. I was confronted to a french nurse.

"Ariadne." she said. I didn't know who she was, but I was scared, so I took her hand. She lead me up the stairs and into Alexander's room. There were people in there. Doctors and police. I saw my mama in the corner crying. My papa was holding her, her shaking shoulders in his hands. No-one noticed me come in. I walked over to the cot where Alexander slept. I stared into the cot. There he was. His lifeless body lying there. There looked as if there was nothing wrong with him. He looked just like he was sleeping. When I looked closer, I could see he wasn't breathing. I was 8, but I wasn't stupid. I knew that my 2 day old brother had died.

I reached into the cot to touch him, only to be stopped by my mama, smacking my hand away.

"Don't touch him!" she spat in my face. My papa took her back.

"Honey, she doesn't understand!" he said. My mama screamed with tears. I was taken away by a lady in a suit and sat in my room. I was told that he had suffered a cot death. I didn't know what it meant, but I could sure as hell guess. My mama never held me again. She never told me she loved me or held my hand. Even my papa couldn't look at me for a week after Alexander died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Eames aged 8**

I could hear my mum crying from the other room. I took my pillow and shoved it over my head, trying to block out the sound of my father's violence. I could hear screaming and hitting and glass breaking.

This must have been about the 100th time. I remember the first time I every acually saw my dad hit my mum. He was late home from work and my mother was in the kitchen. I was on the kitchen counter playing with my toys. He stormed through the door and threw his coat down on the floor. My mother froze. He came in through the kitchen door and looked at her with evil eyes.

"Where's my fucking dinner?" he asked. I remember how the anger in his voice scared me. My mother was scared too.

"I...'t started-" My father slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, making the plates and silverware shake.

"I come home from a hard day at work and I expect my fucking dinner! You know that!" He approached my mother and she backed away. She knew it was coming. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face so hard, that the sound of it made me jump out of my skin.

The only other thing I really remember from that night, was that my mum sent me upstairs and that all I could hear was more hitting.

The next day, my mum didn't wake up till midday. I remember seeing her face covered in bruises. She waited until my father left, then picked me up in her arms.

"You must not tell anyone about what happened last night." she whispered into my hair. "Your father loves us, and we love him."

I hated my father. He was always asking for more, and I was never good enough for him. He didn't even call me by my name. He used to call me into his office and say to me "Alright you little bugger, when you're older, you're going to want to do things and go places and make yourself known. Am I right?" he asked me. I would look at the glass of alchohol in his hand, and look down at the ground.

"Yes dad." He would just laugh in my face. He used to bend down and look me in the eye, and his alcohol stinged breath would make me gag.

"Don't even bother." He said. "You're just a nothing. A no-one. You'll never get anywhere being who you are."

I would walk out of his office and up to my room. I never cried. I think I have only ever cried a few times in my life. My promised myself that my father would never make me cry.

My mother on the other hand...never made that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 12**

School was my favorite place. I could be with other kids, ignoring the outside world, learning new things. I had plenty of friends. The teachers liked me and I had good grades.

It was when I had to come home.

I would walk home the full 7 miles because my father never wanted to pick me up. I'm pretty sure he didn't even care if I came home. I would walk through the door, put my backpack away and take off my shoes. Pretty normal huh?

"Cobb? Is that you?" I froze. The slurred voice, the broken whisper, it was all too familiar. I walked in and saw him, lying on the couch, nearly passed out. I cleared my throat and stood up staight.

"Yeah dad?" I said, trying to make my voice as deep as possible. He said that I sounded like a girl when I spoke normally.

"I've been waiting. Pass me my cigarettes." I sighed and handed him the red packet. "Where the fuck have you been?" he asked, lighting one up.

"I'm sorry dad...but it's a long walk-"

"What?" he asked, his head snapping up. Shit. Why did I say that?

"Um...it's just...you never pick my up, so I have to walk..." He stood up and walked over to me. I remember feeling scared as hell, backing up in to the television.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness!" he yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasam. "I guess your legs are too fucking usless for you!" He poked me in the chest.

"No, dad..that's not-" He pushed me onto the ground. My dad was a big guy, he could easily take down any man he wanted.

"I guess you won't fucking be needing them!" he screamed at my face. I was praying that the neighbours would hear. They would come running and take me away. But they never did.

He grabbed my legs and dragged me furthur onto the floor. He rolled me over and smashed his foot into my thigh. I cried out, mostly from the pain. He grabbed onto my ankle and snapped my leg up.

The sound I think, was the most painful thing. A sick, cracking sound that made me want to thow-up. I knew my leg had broken, and I knew that this would happen again. I was crying, trying to distract myself from the pain shooting up and down my leg. I looked down, and saw that my leg was sticking up in compleatly the wrong direction.

I watched as my father dragged himself up the stairs, shutting off the lights as he left me on the floor. I cried myself through the night.

I told the nurse I had fallen down the stairs. I knew she didn't believe me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Arthur aged 12**

I could not describe my hatred towards this place.

Every morning I woke up at 7. I cried. I got dressed. I made myself breakfast and I was gone. I never fitted in. The kids hated me. The teachers hated me. I hated myself. If I was the school bully, would have beaten myself up.

By the age of 12, I was already an outcast. I was taller than the other kids, smarter than the other kids, richer, wiser and sadder. My father's friend, Al, had been my mentor until I turned 10. He was always around. He made me and my mother his buisness, and I appreciated that. It was nice to have someone I could talk to.

"Just tell me Arthur, if someone upsets you." he would say. I would just laugh it off, knowing that I would never ask him to hurt anyone. I knew he would if I asked him to.

I remember walking through the school playground. I was having a bad day. The teacher told me off for correcting him, and the lady in the lunch hall would not serve me. I walked through the tar, kicking a small piece of gravel as I went. I felt a sharp push behind me. I turned around.

"Hey moron."

Oh great. Here we go again.

This kid had an insane problem with me. It never bothered me as such, but it was a waste of time in my eyes. This kid was the same height as me, and he was kind of ugly looking. The only issue was that he had a whole group of friends. They followed him everywhere, and naturally, they would side with him in a fight.

"Hi Carl." I would say, as if it was some routine we had planned. He pushed me again, this time, knocking me onto the ground.

"How's the loser today?" he would say with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and got back up, dusting myself off.

"Please, leave me alone." I said. Of course, this did nothing but spur him on.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he said with a fake smile. I tried to walk past, but Carl just grabbed my shirt.

"Carl, I'm warning you..."I said, trying to fool myself into sounding threatening. He laughed in my face.

"Oh yeah right...or you'll do what? Bore me to death?"

We stood face to face for several seconds, my expression not changing. He gave up eventually and let me go. I walked past, and heard him mutter something probably rude under his breath.

Son of a bitch. I came home that day and ate dinner with my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, picking at my pasta.

"Yeah sweetie?"

I took in a breath, it must have been the 100th time I'd asked her this.

"Can I move school?" She looked up at me and forced a smile.

"Honey if those kids are bothering you, it's just because there're jealous." That was the extent of the conversation. I sighed and finished my dinner.

Jealous, yeah right. Jealous of what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Ariadne aged 12**

Shit. I stared at the crumpled up peice of paper in my hand.

_8th May- Parent's Evening._

Shit.

School was fine. I had nice friends and the teachers were nice. The only time I dreaded was when I had to get my parents involved.

My mama still had not recovered from Alexander's death. My papa was just as sad, only he tried to hide it better. It was about a year ago that a friend of my parents suggested that they adopt. They had been waiting for a year, for someone to bring them a replacement child. Things had just gotten worse.

I sighed and folded up the note, put it in my pocket, and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. It was quiet. My mama was making dinner and papa was reading the newspaper. Who should I ask? I walked over to the kichen table and pulled out the chair. After sitting down, I cleared my throat, causing my father to look up at me.

"Ariadne?" he asked. I noticed mama twich when he mentioned my name. I cleared my throat again.

"Papa...tomorrow night is my parent's evening..." I looked up to see his reaction, but his face was expressionless. "...it would really mean a lot if you came and saw my progress." I waited in silence. Papa looked over to my mama, who had continued to cook.

"Sure sweetie, we would love to." he smiled. I sighed relieved. My peace didn't last long.

"No. We can't." Papa and I turned to look at mama who had turned her back to us. Papa looked confused. "Why honey?" Mama turned around, her expression slightly angry.

"Because we're expecting a call from the adoption agency tomorrow." Here we go. Our whole life now revolved around the adoption agency. Papa looked down at the floor. Please papa.

"Honey, we can go to the parent's evening. If the agency calls, then they'll leave a message." Mama looked at him with angry eyes. She slammed the frying pan down on the stove.

"Fine!" she yelled. I looked at papa with appreciative eyes. He kept looking down.

* * *

"Nice to see you again." My teacher offered her hand to shake, which my father took, but my mother ignored it. We sat down, and I fiddled with my fingers, trying to take my mind off the akward silence. My teacher looked at my mother, who was messing around with her cell phone. She cleared her throat.

"Well...um...Ariadne really is an incredible student." I smiled. I had always worked hard at what I did. I took particular care in my grades. My father smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked over to my mother, but she was staring at the clock, iching to leave.

"Her grades are perfect and she is just a lovely person. We had a art project a couple of weeks ago, and look at what she produced." She handed over a large peice of paper. My father looked at it with pride. I looked on it, feeling happy at what I had achieved. I designed a building. It was made out of glass, and the staircase twisted and turned. I ran my fingers over the paper. I took particular care when I drew the lines and the shadows.

"Sweetie look." My father nudged at my mother who just glared at him.

"Considering how much loss Ariadne has felt during the past few years-" My mother snapped. She leaned over to my teacher, pointing at her. Her eyes were menacing, and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole.

"Ariadne? Loss? What the hell are you to say that Ariadne has suffered?" My teacher looked confused. "Ariadne has not lost a child, I have." I sunk down in my seat.

"Mama-" She turned to me.

"And you! You dragged me all the way out here to look at some stupid drawing?" She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration and groaned. She stormed out of her seat and made for the exit. Papa was behind her, without even saying goodbye. My teacher looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I nodded to her and took my drawing.

When I got home, I stuck my drawing above my bed. I wanted it to be the first and last thing I saw everyday. Mama was mad when we had no messages on the answering machine. Apparently it was my fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Eames aged 12**

It was happening again. But worse.

Mum was hurt. Really badly. He'd hit her twice just to get the message across.

"You have to stop hitting me!" she yelled.

Fuck mum, why did you say that? He hit her again, but with a fist. She slammed down onto the floor. Her face was covered in blood. She didn't move for a second and I was scared. But she picked herself up and ran out of the room. I was left alone with my dad. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag before looking at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I'm trying to lead it up to get more dramatic as they grow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 16**

I came home from school that day to find nothing out of the ordinary. I was sorry to see my dad lying on the couch, cigarette in mouth, asleep. He might light himself on fire. Who fucking cares? I remember walking up to my room, keeping as quiet as possible, trying to keep the peace. I sat in my room for 2 hours.

I was uhappy as I usually was. If that was possible. I knew what I had to do. If not for my life, then for my sanity.

I sprung into life, grabbing my bag and stuffing clothes into it as quick as possible. I also packed my wallet, even though I knew there was next to nothing in it. Why pack family pictures? They were just a bunch of lies.

I walked down the stairs at a slow pace. I checked in my pocket for my cell phone. Quickly, I glanced up at the kitchen table across from my dad. Shit. There is was, placed just in eyesight of my sleeping father. I placed down my bag as sloftly as I could. I creeped over the living room to the kitchen table. As I turned, I heard my dad cough.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going." Fuck. I froze. Should I tell him I was leaving? I stood up straight and cleared my throat. The voice that came from my throat was a lot darker than usual. I guess I wanted to sound manly.

"Dad. I'm leaving." He froze. He looked up to me. Boy if looks could kill. He burst out into a short laugh and sat himself up. He shook his head, smiling.

"No. No, you're not going anywhere." I ignored him and walked into the hall, panicked. I grabbed my bag and made for the front door. I was about to walk out when a strong grip pulled on my arm. I turned to see my father's menacing face towards mine. I maintained my breathing.

"Just let me go." I said.

"Fuck you!" he yelled. His fist connected with my nose, which hurt like hell. I cried out in pain.

I don't know what it was that particular day at that particular time, but I was so angry, all this fury bubbling up inside me. I raised my fist and smashed it into his face.

It must have been a good hit because he stumbled back and grabbed his nose. I walked out the door and was about to shut it. I heard my dad laugh behind me.

"Go ahead, you're just like your mother anyway." I swung my head around. "Stupid and cowardly." That was it. I dropped my bag outside the door and grabbed his shirt. I punched him in the face repeatedly until my hand was covered with blood and tears were running from my eyes. The bones in his face were hurting my hand as they cracked under the pressure.

"You made her leave! She wasn't stupid or a coward! She was smart. She got away from you in time."

I didn't turn back to see if he was alright. I took care of myself from that point on. I didn't need anyone telling me what to do. Especially not a dumb bastard like my father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Arthur aged 16**

"Mom, I won't be gone long." I was such a liar. This party probably would end at 3 in the morning. My mother stood in the doorway, frowning.

"Who did you say was having this party again?" she asked, folding her arms. I sighed, frustrated at her persistance.

"This guy in my class." I held my breath. "We're good friends." Another lie. About the 5th one today. I didn't even know this guy's name. Everyone was going, and apparently, everyone included me. I never got invited to go out to parties, so when the moment came, I was ready for just about any party. I hated lying to my mother, but I knew that she hated me doing social stuff. She probably thought that because we were so rich, people were just taking advantage of me. To be honest, nobody even knew I was alive.

"Ok." she sighed. "Why don't you wear something a little...more presentable." I turned to her and rolled my eyes. I looked in the mirror. She was not impressed at my loose jeans and t-shirt combination.

"Mom, this isn't some charity ball you drag me to every week." I hated wearing those suits. I gave her a comforting smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." I said, and I ran down the stairs. I knew I wasn't going to know anyone there, but I didn't care. Anything to get me out of the house.

* * *

Within a minute of arriving, I wanted to leave. I heard this guy's name was Sam something. His house was big, but nothing compaired to mine. Loud music was pumping through every room in the house, and everyroom was crowed with people. I wondered around looking for someone to talk to. I found the guy Sam in the back garden, again, heaving with half-drunk teenagers. I walked up to him and coughed.

"Hi Sam." I said half-heartedly. He turned around and looked confused for a second, then gave me a smile.

"Oh hey urr..." he clicked his fingers.

"Arthur." I prompted. He smiled again.

"Oh right. So Arthur, do you want a beer?" I hesitated. No, I was not gonna be a loser tonight.

"Yeah, thanks." He reached behind him and handed me a beer. I pryed the top open with my fingers. Not hard, I was quite strong for my age. I took a swig and nearly choked. It was discusting and the cold, sour liquid made my body to a double take. I kept drinking though, trying to fit in with the crowd.

Sam took a drink.

"So, let me introduce you to some people." I nodded and was taken over to a group of 3 other people. 2 guys and one pretty girl. I started to stare at her, but snapped out of it.

"Hey guys, this is Arthur." he pronounced my name strangly, as if he was trying to make it longer. The others looked at me, strang at first, but then they smiled. He told me the names of the people I was talking to, but I can't even remember now.

We talked about music, films and sport. The conversation soon grew slow, and I exused myself from the group. I walked into the front garden, second beer in hand. It was decidedly quieter than the back. This was good, I was talking to people. I was fitting in for once in my life.

"Hey loser!"

I froze. That voice. Shit. I turned around to see Carl. He looked different. He looked bigger. Scarier.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. He took a large gulp of a beer and threw it down on the floor. By the way he walked towards me, I could tell he was drunk. He walked over to me and grabbed my t-shirt, half-strangling me in the process. His alcohol tinged breath nearly made me pass out.

"I never finished with you." he said, with a smile that made me kind of scared. I cleared my throat, trying to sound more intimidating.

"Carl. Please, leave me alone. We're older now, we don't need to fight."

He laughed in my face. "Fine, fine, get out of here." he said, pushing me away. I was happy to leave at that point. My fun had passed. I turned and started to walk.

"Say hi to your sexy mom for me." I froze.

"What did you just say?" I growled. He smiled. He knew he was getting to me.

"You know, it's acually kind of a good thing your rich dad died. Now I can get with your mom." he laughed. He walked up behind me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You know she wants it."

That was it. It took one thing for me to lose it. I knew that at one point in my life, something would make me snap and I could release all the anger and all the fury I had had during my life.

I swung round and raised my fist. I smashed it right between his eyes. Fuck, that must have broken my fist. He screamed in pain and staggered back. The sound grew quiet. I looked around and saw everyone staring. I wasn't done. I raised my leg and kicked him to the ground. I punched him again, this time in the jaw. A sickening snap confirmed that it was broken. I punched him in the nose 3 times in a row. His face was now covered in blood, and he was unconsious.

I stood up, breathing heavily. I looked up to see kids from the party stare at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. I straightened my back.

"Does anyone else want to call me names? Insult my mother or father?" I screamed at them. Some people backed up. I turned around and ran.

I ran down 4 blocks before I stopped to breath. It took me a moment to realise. I liked it. I liked that people were scared of me. I liked it that I was in control. My heart sank because I knew what I needed to do now. I couldn't live in my father's shadow. I couldn't protect my mother anymore. I needed to make my own name. Do something for myself.

When I got home, I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table. I looked at the clock. 2:36. She looked up at me and gasped. Shit, I probably scared the hell out of her, my face sweaty and my hands covered in blood. She jumped up and brought me into the light, examining my face for injuries.

"Arthur, what happened?" she cried. I looked at her, and grabbed her hands.

"I'll be right back." I said. I ran upstairs and washed my hands. I washed my face and decided to change. I looked in my closet but the only thing that was clean was one of those stupid suits. When I had finished, I looked in the mirror. I didn't look too bad. In the suit, I looked more like a man. Wiser and stronger. I liked that as well as the violence. I grabbed a suitcase and packed as much as I could. I knew I had a lot of money in the back. I could live on my own. I looked in the mirror again and sighed. I grabbed the suitcase and dragged it downstairs, met by my worried mother.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw the case. I put it down on the floor and grabbed her hands again.

"Mom. I have to go." I looked into her eyes and saw tears forming. This prompted tears of my own.

"Where? For how long?" she asked.

"Mom. I can't do this anymore. I tried to be like Dad but I'm not. I can't look after you and I can't look after myself unless I start again."

"Please don't go." she begged. "You're all I have left." I shook my head.

"No. I can't belong to you anymore. I have to be on my own. You have the money and you have all of dad's people to protect you." I bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mom. I really hope you can forgive me." Without saying another word, I picked up my suitcase and walked to the car. I didn't look up at my mother, because I knew if I did, then I would never be able to leave. I pulled away and drove for 20 minutes before pulling over. I let my head fall to the wheel and I let myself go. I cried through the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Ariadne aged 16**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I never really cared when mama and papa were fighting. I did care when it was about me.

"I can't believe that you're doing this to me!" mama yelled.

"Ariadne is our daughter! She's grown up!"

"I'm not letting her just wonder off to Paris!"

"That's what she wants!"

I sighed and stood up. Papa was happy for me when I told him I was going to move to Paris. He had always wanted to go there. Sure, we lived in a nice town in Bourdoux, but I wanted something new, something exiting. I wanted to work and study in Paris. I turned to them and cleared my throat. At that point, they both turned and looked at me.

"Mama, this is what I really want." She scoffed and rolled her eyes. I was getting angry.

"Oh yeah, what do you think you're gonna do out there?" I straightened my clothes.

"I want to study architecture." She laughed in my face. Papa rubbed his nose with his fingers.

"What? Just because you can draw a couple of pictures dosn't mean you can be an architect!" I could feel my face reddening. She had never supported me in anything. Now that I want to do something with my life, she was denying me of my right?

"I can do it." I said, trying to sound convincing. She came closer to me and pointed her finger in my face.

"You can't do anything. You can't even take care of yourself!"

I pushed her back. I was a bit shocked at myself for pushing my own mother, but my face remained straight.

"You never took care of me! You know what? I'm glad! The one child you did take care of fucking died in it's sleep!"

I froze. I didn't mean to say that. I looked at papa who dropped his hand in shock. I looked at mama who's eyes were filling with tears. I felt my heart sink with guilt. That guilt was lost when I felt a sharp blast of pain on my face. My mother had hit me.

I staggered back. It was quiet. I quickly ran out of the kitchen and ran into my room, locking the door behind me. I could hear the fighting downstairs progress. Ignoring the sting of tears in my eyes, I grabbed a suitcase and started packing. I grabbed my passport and documents. I rumaged through my desk until I found the letter of acceptance to a college in Paris. I grabbed my jacket and lugged the suitcase downstairs.

I was about to open the front door, but it was slammed in my face. I turned around you see my mother with tears streaming down her face.

"You can't leave!" she yelled at me. I just shook my head.

"I am. I can't stay here anymore, and I'm sorry, but I just can't call you my mother." Papa appeared in the doorway and said nothing. He smiled at me, knowing that I was going to leave. My mother looked as if she was bitten by a snake. In that moment, I turned and ran out of the door. I got into the car, and drove to the airport.

I can't say I didn't cry. I did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Eames aged 16**

My dad left us when I turned 14. On my fucking birthday. I was mid-opening a present.

"I'm leaving this shit-hole." he said. That was it. The rest is just a blurred memory. My mum cried and screamed at him, he hit her and he left. End of story. My mum loved him, and she still does. I tried to help her, I tried to become the man of the house. She just cried. I would look after her and pay the bills and do the cleaning, while she sat in the living room and cried over my son-of-a-bitch dad.

We never heard from him again, no letters or anything. Not that I cared, it's just that my mum did.

I stopped going to school when I turned 15. I took a job at the boxing rink in West London. I was allowed to train here, so I spent an hour there everyday. I was getting stronger, emotionally and physically. People were scared of me, but I wasn't so bad. I didn't have anger issues, or emotional problems or anything. People just assumed that I was the person to stay away from. Makes sense if you knew my dad.

On my 16th birthday, I lost my virginty to this girl I knew. She was pretty, but stupid and I had no intention of making it anything serious. I started going down to the bars, and I started to gamble. Nasty habit to get into. Luckily, I learnt to make my own poker chips. Soon I started to cheat and lie my way into things. I didn't feel bad about it or anything. I knew it was illegal, but I found it fun.

I never hurt anyone. The first time I did, I didn't want to.

* * *

I had something to drink that night, and I was in a bad mood because I had lost a game of pool. £50 that lost me. I walked in to the house, letting myself in not-so quietly. I walked into the kitchen and got my-self a drink.

When I turned around, I saw my mum standing behind me. She had a mixture of anger and worry on her face. I suddenly felt bad for staying out so late, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hi mum." I muttered, avoiding eye-contact. She folded her arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Just down at the pub." I replied. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always go there? Who the fuck are you hanging out with?" she was almost yelling at me. I backed away, getting slightly aggrevated.

"Just the boys."

"Oh that's specific. I don't want you going down there. The only people there are gamblers, pedophiles and drunks!" she yelled. I slammed the glass down on the table.

"So? I'm a drunk gambling pedo am I?"

"Why wouldn't you rather be here? At home?" she screamed at my face. I was surprised that the neighbours didn't hear.

"NO! THIS STOPPED BEING HOME A LONG TIME AGO!" I screamed back at her. It hurt her feelings, I could tell. I couldn't stop myself from continuing.

"I'M GOING TO LEAVE AT SOME POINT MUM! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY HERE FOREVER!" I yelled, my voice breaking.

"NO-ONE WOULD WANT YOU ANYWHERE ELSE!" mum yelled at me.

I really didn't mean to. It was like my mind was away from my body. I saw my hand swing around, and I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop the sickening sound as my hand hit her face. Fuck, I thought. She backed away from me. I saw her eyes turn wet, and she rubbed her face.

"You're just like him." she whispered. That broke my heart. She told me that I was just like him. My dad, the one man I every truly hated. I had hoped he would die, countless times. The man I saw, growing up, killing my mother slowly. Now I was like him. I walked up to my mother and held out my hand. She just looked at it with discust. I moved forward slightly and threw my arms around her. I felt her entire body tense, but relaxing quickly afterwards.

"I'm not him." I said into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I tried not to hurt you."

We stayed like that for at least an hour, and I counted the seconds. Eventually, I turned around and walked into the hallway. She knew I was leaving. Why she didn't try to stop me, I will never know. I turned to her, hoping to see her for one last time, but her back was turned to me. I felt my heart fall. I opened the front door and walked out.

* * *

1 week later, I was checking into a hotel in Los Angeles.

"Name sir?" the overly-made up reseptionist asked.

Name. I didn't know anymore. I couldn't go by my father's name anymore. I had to forget about them, I had to move on and create something new for myself.

"Eames." I came out with. "Mr Eames."


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 18**

I walked down the hallways quickly, not wanted to be late to class. I attended a college in Paris, studying architecture. My professor was great, and I worked really hard in his class, desperate to please him. I stumbled down the hall, dodging through the crowds. I looked down at my watch, and was pushed by somebody, causing me to stumble into someone, pushing them into a locker.

"I'm sorry-" I looked up. It was a girl. A beautful girl with dark brown, curley hair. She looked at me and laughed.

"It's fine." she said. She had a heavy french accent. I backed up and straightened myself out. I held out my hand, and questioned my formality.

"I'm Dominic." I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Mallorie." Mallorie. Her name was beautiful, just like her.

We were inceprible from that point on. I learned that professor Miles was her father, which I liked. He was nice, and I had no problem telling him that I was in love with Mal. We would spend everyday together, and after classes, we would walk along the streets of Paris, discussing dreams and hopes for the future.

I remember one day, professor Miles called me into his office. It was tiny, almost like a broom closet. He sat me down and looked serious. I thought I was in trouble, and I remember being shakey and panicky.

"Sir, have I done something wrong?" I asked. He just laughed.

"Well for starters- call me Miles." He smiled. "...And no, you're not in trouble. In fact, quite the opposite." He stood up and paced the room.

"What is it?" I asked. He held up his hand.

"I'm going to tell you. But you musn't inturrupt. If you do, then I will send you out, and it will be as if we've never had this conversation." I nodded and he cleared his throat.

"Cobb. I'm going to cut straight to the point. There is a new technology that allows people to dream together. There is a device called a PASIV. You basically hook people up to it, and they can dream together for many hours at a time. Now, there are many people that use this illegally. They are hired by people, to get information from a person. It's called extraction. Extractors go into someone's dream, get the information nessesary, and they give it to the employer. There is also an Architect. The Architect designs the dream. Often, there are more than 1 layers of a dream. Dreams within dreams. Often, there is a Forger, which when in dreams, can take the form of other people, to hide the fact that the Mark, the person who they are trying to extract from, is dreaming. There is also a Chemist, which makes the compounds nessesary to be used by the PASIV, to cause sleep. There is also the Point Man, who does all the research about the Mark. Even though this is an illegal buisness, the team completing the extraction, is often paid in extreme amounts."

He looked at me with stoney eyes. "I know this is hard to understand, but you are one of my brightest and best. I would like to teach you about Extraction. I want to train you to become an Extractor."

I remember being speechless. He just opened up an entire world to me, something new and scary that I knew nothing about. All these things seemed strange, extraction, dreams, illegal.

"Does-"

"Mallorie knows." My throat collapsed. Mal knew about this. All this dream-sharing illegal buisness. I couldn't picture it."

"You say it pays well?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Yes." Miles said without expression. "Well? What do you say?"

I thought about this. I could earn money. I could do something extrordinary. I could make a name for myself.

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Arthur aged 18**

I had never really been into drinking. Alchohol impared your senses and caused you to do stupid things. It tasted sickly and the fun of it only lasted until the next morning, when you woke up with a storming hangover.

I suppose if I was going to start drinking, that night was going to be a good night to start.

I had been job hunting all week, and I had been rejected from every one. I was expecting it, I mean, after all...what can you do with a college drop-out?

I was living in a loft in New York. It was nice enough, and I certainly had enough to pay for it, but I didn't want to live off my family's money forever. I wanted to be my own person.

I walked the streets in a new suit, bought especially for this week. They were pretty much all I lived in now. I sometimes laughed at the thought of how much my Mother would love that. I had been walking for a while, trying to avoid going home. I didn't know where I was going, but I was enjoying the walk. I felt like I needed to have something to raise my spirits. Then I remembered that my friend had recommended this bar downtown. I watched the cabs and people going up and down the street, making so much noise. It was too much noise, and I was tired. The bright lights of the city burned my eyes and I was desperate to get inside.

I came to a parting in the street. My mind went blank and I forgot where to go to get to this estranged bar. I'd never been that way before, so I wasn't even sure how to get back to my apartment, so I decided to keep going.

Have you ever heard of the theory that life is made from meaningless choices just chained together? I have. You see, if I had left that job interview, and decided to get a cab, then I would probably have gone down a different street, therefore, compleatly avoiding the crowd of people forcing me down one road, and also making me miss that sign that pointed to the place I wanted to go. I would have also been compleatly unaware of that person accidently pushing me down that street, making me walk down that road to this point. Now, if I had taken the cab, I would have avoided this area compleatly, but I didn't. I was there. I had to decide whether to go left or right. A meaningless desision I know, but bear with me. If I had taken the left road, then I probably woul have ended up back in the park, walking through a quiet area and I would have made my way home. But I didn't. I chose to go left.

I chose to go left and change my life forever.

I walked though the street, which was surprisingly quiet. The only noise I could hear was the sound of music coming from a small door. I was skeptical at first, as anyone would be about a mysterious bar in he middle of nowhere, but it was better than nothing. I walked over and opened it. I was soon inside a regular bar, with a pool table, a small worn-down television in the corner, filled with people. Ciggerette smoke clouded the air, and I made my way over to the drinks, grabbing a stool.

"Anything to drink?"

I looked up and was met with the bartender. He looked at me strangely, as if he couldn't believe that someone like me would be in a bar like this.

"Just get me the strongest thing you have." I said. He gave me a small smile and handed me a small glass of clear liquid. I knocked it back and felt the back of my throat burn. I was about to order another, but I was stopped by a voice.

"Bad day?"

I turned around. This guy was sitting there, head looking down. He sat down next to me and placed his drink on the table. He was strange. I didn't like the look of him. He was too...powerful looking. He had amost a type of elegance about him. I still felt that I could trust him, even though he was a complete stranger.

"Yeah." I said. I almost laughed as I said it. He smiled at me and I instantly felt better towards him. He offered his hand.

"I'm Dominic Cobb." I smiled and accepted his handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cobb." I looked back down at my drink. He was nice enough, but I didn't know why he was talking to me. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until he coughed.

"So, what's with the heavy drink?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't seem to get a job in this town." Cobb smiled to himself.

"Oh well. Keep your head up in times like this." I nodded to his advice. He leaned forward a bit too close for my personal space. His eyes narrowed, and suddenly I felt as if I was in danger.

"Don't worry Arthur. Something will come along." My heart froze. How did he know my name?

"How did you know my name?" I growled. He laughed slightly.

"You just introduced yourself." He said.

"No. I never told you my name." I said, my voiced raised slightly. He hushed me with his hand.

"You're observant. Good." he said. "Arthur, I've been told that you're the person to see about a little problem I have."

"Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter. Just listen. You're looking for a job. I'm looking for an employee. Interested?" He went quiet.

"Depends. What's the job?" Nothing could describe the look he gave me.

"I think we need to go somewhere else." He stood up, drink in hand.

"This is not the type of thing you can just talk about in a downtown bar."


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Ariadne aged 18**

My work in college was going amazingly well. Professor Miles was proud of my work, and he always said that I was one of the best. I remember walking to my apartment one day, feeling happy and relieved that it was the weeked.

I loved Paris for reasons I could never understand. It was just organised chaos. The days were calm and the nights were beautiful, and sometimes, I would just walk for hours on end. I reached my apartment building and walked up to the 5th floor where I lived.

I opened the door and dropped my bag to the ground. I started to walk across the room but stopped when I heard a small crinkle of paper under my foot. I looked down and saw a small picture. From a distance, I couldn't make out the picture. I picked it up and stared at it.

It was my parents. They were standing outside a house I had never seen before. It must have been recent because my mother's and father's faces had aged. I moved my eyes across the snapshot and saw something that made my stomach lurch.

There was a small boy. A small boy who must have been about 9 or 10. He had large blue eyes and dusty blonde hair that seemed so familiar. I looked down into the snapshot and saw that he was holding hands with my mother and father. They looked so happy. I turned the picture over and saw some scribbled loopy writing which could have only belonged to my mother.

_Don't even bother coming back. We don't need you anymore._

_We're happier without you._

I ran to the bathroom and flung myself over the toilet seat. I let the contents of my stomach pour out of my mouth. I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. I sat there for half an hour crying. They had replaced me. They replaced Alexander. My heart felt as if it had been ripped out of my chest. I let the sadness in my veins turn to rage. I grabbed the picture and tore it in half.

Looking back, I'm quite relieved that they brought in someone new to take my place. They wouldn't bother me anymore. They could live their pathetic lives with someone else.

That night I walked around the down, looking for something to take my anger out on. I remember walking through the park and seeing them. It was a small family of 3. A little girl was playing with her parents, happy as can be. Behind her, her parents were yelling at each other. They were screaming and making obscene gestures with their hands. All this and the little girl was still playing.

Somehow, I smiled at this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Eames aged 18**

I guess the first time I properly forged in a dream was when I had just turned 18.

I had known about dream-share for a while, and I had done a few extractions here and there. I knew it was illegal and wrong, but the money was good. Also, there was nothing quite like the feeling of being in something impossible.

I had tried to become an extractor, but I didn't really enjoy the dirty work. The responsiblity was too much. One wrong move and everything goes down hill. I also tried to be a point man, but all the hours of research and work became such a fucking bore. I wasn't organised enough to even try to be a point man. Architect was alright, but my creative side wasn't particularly thriving. Chemist? Don't even get me fucking started.

I was searching for a job, but no-one wanted me as a spare wheel on the mission. I needed something to do.

I was in a bar one night in Italy, and I was waiting for a potential employer. I don't remember his name. He was tall and well built, with black hair and blue eyes. I've always taken in little details about people, just out of habit.

"Eames?" he asked me. I nodded and shook his hand. He sat down opposite me and glared slightly.

"So. You're looking for a job." he stated.

"Yes I am. I've been looking for a while acually." I added, taking a sip from my drink.

"Well, I've got everyone for a team. Except a forger. Interested?" Forger. I'd never heard of it. I stared at him. I really needed a job, and I was willing to try anything.

"You are a forger? Yes?" he asked me. His voice was slightly aggrevated. I should imagine he was tried of looking for a good forger.

"Yes. One of the best."

That's right. I lied. I lied my way into being a forger. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I assumed it would be a backstage job. Boy, was I wrong. He nodded his head and placed a folder before me. I opened it and saw lots of pictures of the same guy. I looked at him blankly and he sighed.

"This is the guy. You have 4 days to get him down. I'll send a PASIV your way for you to practice." I nodded. He excused himself and walked out of the bar.

A day later, I was hooking myself up to the PASIV, after taking another look at one of the pictures. Blackness took over me and I woke in the middle of a busy street. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The projections were walking past me, compleatly ignorant of my presence.

"Mr Bale! There you are!" I was soon confronted by some small man in a suit, rushing me into a building. Mr Bale? He rushed me through the hallways frantically explaining some crap about deadlines and meetings. I had no idea who this guy thought I was, until I passed a mirror.

I had compleatly changed. I was an exact image of the man in the pictures. I don't even remember changing. I smiled to myself and took in the appearance.

That was the first time I forged someone. That was who I was. A forger. The best one apparently. It came naturally from the very beginning. I soon was getting frequent jobs, and I was getting paid vast amounts. I learnt more about extraction, and I also learnt about something called Inception.

I worked with some of the best people in the buisness, but I never stuck with any of the teams I had worked with. They were all to pushy, or too scared. Nothing annoyed me more than to be stuck in a job with a bunch of people I hated. Eventually, I had made a great name for myself in the buisness. I never changed my name. I was always Eames from then on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews are really appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 27**

The first time I held Phillipa in my arms was both the happiest and scariest day of my life.

"Cobb, you're going to have to hold her at some point." Mal joked. I laughed dryly, nervous. I looked at Phillipa in her arms, and she had a tiny, angry face that made me laugh, no matter how hard I tried not to.

I wanted to hold her so badly, but it scared me that she was so small, so breakable.

I could see that Mal was about to fall asleep, so I grabbed the baby out of her hands. It took me a second to realise the situation, and I freaked out for a second, looking for a place to put her. Then I stopped.

I looked down at my baby.

She opened her eyes and stared right up at me with her big blue eyes. I stared at her for what must have been quarter of an hour. Then I started feeling scared.

How can I expose my baby girl to the world of illegal dream buisness that I am so wrapped up in?

I panicked for the rest of the afternoon, and when Mal woke up, I more or less ran out of the hospital. I grabbed the first cab I saw and told him the address to a bar in the downtown area. The bar where I had met Arthur.

I grabbed my phone and flicked it open with such force that I was surprised it didn't snap in half. I dialed in a number that I knew off by half. It picked up on the first ring.

"Cobb?"

"Arthur. Meet me in the bar. Now."

"Give me 5."

The phone went dead.

* * *

"So what was so urgant that you needed me at 2.00 am?" Arthur asked, drink in hand.

I sighed and rubbed my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Mal had the baby."

Arthur smiled and nodded his head.

"Congratulations. Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Beautiful girl. Phillipa." I smiled. Arthur laughed, then moved his head slightly and looked confused.

"So...why are you here?"

I sighed again and took a drink. The alcohol burnt my throat.

"I'm so confused. I have this wonderful baby now, and I'm starting a family. But there is no way that I want to give up dream-sharing." Arthur nodded. "I mean, how am I going to protect my family when I work in just a dangerous job."

"Cobb. I can't tell you the answer to this. You already know. Whatever you pick, I'm still going to work for you." Arthur said. He was loyal, and I didn't deserve it.

"Thanks Arthur."

He smiled and raised his glass.

"Now, finish your drink and get back to your daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews are really appreciated! Nearing the end now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Arthur aged 27**

"Arthur?"

I stopped organising papers in the new Parisian warehouse and turned around. Cobb was standing in the empty space, with tired eyes. Behind him was a girl, who must have been our new Architect for the Inception.

I straightened my tie out of habit. As they approached, I raised my eyebrows. This girl couldn't have been older than 24. So young. Did she know what the hell she was getting herself into?

"Arthur, this is Ariadne."

Ariadne. Ariadne. Interesting name. I pondered over it in my mind, allowing the word to be examined. I held out my hand, and she returned it with a strong handshake. I looked closer at her, gazing over the features of her face.

She was nice-looking. Very nice looking. She had deep brown eyes and fair skin that brought out the pinkness in her cheeks. She smiled at me, and without realising, I smiled back.

Shit. I released her hand from mine and coughed. An akward moment filled the air. Cobb broke the silence.

"Arthur is our Point Man." I nodded. It was funny being referred to as something so professional. Ariadne looked confused.

"Point man?" she asked. I was slightly shocked by the depth of her voice. It was almost as if she had everything to say but no-way to say this. Her voice was smooth, and I wanted her to keep talking. Cobb pulled out a chair for her to sit on. I copied her movements and sat down in the chair opposite.

"The Point Man does all the research on the mark beforehand. He makes the plans and the times for everything. It's his job to make sure everything goes right."

Ariadne shrugged. "Sounds like a lot of responsibility." she commented. I laughed slightly.

"It is." I said. "But I love it." She smiled at me. Cobb dragged over a couple of lawn chairs.

"Ariadne. Would you like do know what this is all about?"

My heart stopped. She was about to go under for the first time. Ariadne nodded and stood up. She looked slightly confused as he unravelled the wires from the PASIV. Cobb smiled at her and motioned to the lawn chair. She placed her bag down and lay down in the uncomfortable seat.

"You're going to enter your first dream. I'll go in with you."

She looked at me.

"Where are you going to be?" I smiled reassuringly.

"Up here, watching the machine." She smiled and looked at Cobb, who was now in the seat next to her.

"Arthur, help her out."

I reached down to her hand and grabbed a needle from the PASIV. Her eyes widened slightly and I squeezed her hand again.

"It won't hurt. Trust me."

Her hand relaxed and she let me slide the needle into her wrist. I saw her wince slightly, but I did it quickly and pain-free.

Cobb nodded at me and I hovered my hand over the button. I gave Ariadne one more gance before pressing down the button, and soon, she and Cobb were under.

As I stood over her, I silently wished that she would agree to work with us, because at that moment, nothing thrilled me more than the idea that I would see her everyday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews are really appreciated! Nearing the end now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Ariadne aged 22**

"Can I have your boarding pass please?"

No, you can not have my boarding pass. I pushed it across the desk, allowing the woman at check in to look over my things. My heart would not stop pounding, and my brain felt like it was going to explode. In my ears was the only word I could understand at the moment.

_Inception..._

_Inception..._

_Inception..._

I turned my head behind me to the line. 3rd man down I could see Eames, shuffling his feet in bordom. He had told me the day before that airports were his least favourite place to be. Behind him was someone who I could only guess to be Robert Fischer. He was just like his pictures, smart, average height, brown hair. He looked at his watch nervously, and my guilt was taking over me. We were about to change this mans life, invade his privacy. Behind him was Yusuf, staring at a beautiful woman in the line next to him. I laughed to myself at how easily men were pre-occupied. A couple of people down was Saito, talking on his cell. To the very back of the line was Cobb. His eyes read fear and desperation but his face was stone. He was either going to go to jail for life, or see his kids on the other side. My heart was bleeding for him. My eyes fell behind him, and Arthur was standing there. To my surprise, he was staring directly back. He gave me the smallest smile possible, but it was still visible to me. It was comforting.

"Ok Miss, you're all set."

I turned to to woman and thanked her, grabbing my documents. I walked through the airport, not bothering to look back and see if the others were following me. I wondered over to the cafe to get a coffee as I hadn't got any sleep the night before. I was about to leave when I heard a voice.

"Excuse me Miss, I think this is yours." I turned around and froze. It was Robert Fischer. He had my jacket in his hands. Surprisingly, he was smiling. I would have thought some millionaire who was about to be on a 15 hour flight would be a lot less polite. I bent my head down slightly, not sure whether I should let him see my face.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He laughed at my shyness and slid the jacket into my hands. I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Nervous passenger?" he asked, humour in his voice. I looked up at him and realised he had a surprisingly gentle expression.

"Yeah, I haven't flown in a while." I forced a small laugh. He started to walk with me through the airport at that point, and I prayed that no-one was watching.

"Don't worry about it." He assured me. "They wouldn't load a couple of hundred people onto a plane if they didn't know what they were doing."

This guy was surprisingly nice. I suddenly realised that he was exactly like us. He had grown up, had a childhood and gone to school. Sure, he was rich, but he was still a person. We were about to absolutely change his entire life. My eyes flew around the room and settled on Cobb. He was staring at me, angry looking. I knew that this conversation had to end before I ruined everything.

I stopped walking and turned to him. "This is were I stop. Thanks for my jacket." He smiled again.

"Nice meeting you." he said, walking away. I didn't look at Cobb again. I ran into the womens bathroom and locked the stall door behind me. I sat on the seat and cried. I felt so guilty. I stayed in there until I heard the speaker call my flight. I opened the stall and dried my eyes in the mirror. I was desperate not to let them see my weakness, especially not now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews are really appreciated! Nearing the end now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Eames aged 27**

I laughed again for the 3rd time as Yusuf pushed a sleeping Arthur's chair. He tipped his body, and Arthur's eyes shot open, his arms flailing for some support. He hit the ground with a thud. I laughed again, and Arthur shot me a death look.

"Eames, you could be a little more helpful." He growled.

"But this is so fun." I replied, grinning.

The past few weeks had been quite fun. All the time in the world to annoy Arthur was one of the many positive notes of this Inception. Satio would come from time to time, and I had a feeling he didn't like me. I had a feeling that most of the people on the team didn't like me. Except for Cobb and Yusuf. I didn't really care, most people don't like forgers anyway. I would pass the time by messing with Arthur's work, and flirting with Ariadne. I had a feeling there was something going on between the two of them, but they were obviously trying to deny it.

Arthur got up off the floor and straightened his suit. Yusuf made a little note on his desk and set the chair back up. He looked at Arthur and grinned.

"Ready for another?" He smiled. Arthur's jaw dropped slightly.

"You can't be serious! The last one was fine!" He argued. Yusuf shook his head.

"I think the sedation could be a little stronger." He motioned to the chair. Arthur sighed and returned to his position. He stuck the needle in his arm, then looked up at me angrily.

"You laugh, and I will hurt you." he warned. I threw my arms up in defence.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. Arthur turned to Yusuf.

"Why can't Eames do it?" He groaned.

"Because only you can tell me the difference from the previous tests." Yusuf replied, loaded the PASIV with a yellow liquid. Arthur rolled his eyes and relaxed himself in the chair.

"Sweet dreams pumpkin." I said, smiling. He hissed at me, but fell asleep before he could reply. I turned to Yusuf.

"Mind if I give him the kick this time?"

Yusuf shook his head, but I saw him laugh under his breath.

"I don't think Arthur would like that." he mumbled. I leant on his desk.

"We both know there are a lot of things Arthur would not like. But let's just say you go get a drink, and while you're gone...I'll watch Arthur." I said slyly. Yusuf was about to protest, but he stopped and smiled. He put down his papers and walked out the room.

I streched my arms forward and walked over to Arthur, placing my hands firmly on the arms of the chair.

"Time to wake up." I muttered to myself.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter everyone! Thank you so much for all my loyal followers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception- Christopher Nolan does.**

**Cobb aged 30**

"Well, it all started when-"

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake, you're not telling another story are you?"

"Eames, don't be rude! We've had to listen to all your stupid stories."

"Were you even listening? Domestic abuse victim here!"

Ariadne's jaw dropped slightly.

"Eames, how can you even talk about it so openly?" She asked, appauled. Eames shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Eames looked at him angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does the poor little rich boy have a problem with my life story?"

Arthur jumped out of his chair, and was about to leap on Eames, but Cobb jumped in the way. Arthur growled at Eames.

"Enough!" Cobb yelled. "You're scaring Ariadne!" Ariadne jumped out of her seat.

"I'm not a child Cobb!" she cried. Cobb's jaw dropped open.

"Jesus Ariadne, PMS!" he yelled in retaliation. Ariadne looked appauled and her cheeks went a bright pink.

"Sorry princess, did we upset you?" Eames said sarcastically. Arthur hissed.

"Oh sorry, did I offend your girl?"

"Eames, shut up." Cobb growled.

Arthur released himself from Cobb's grip.

"Who's idea was this anyway?" Eames raised his hand guiltily. Arthur sighed.

"Of course." He said sarcasically. Eames muttered in discust.

At that moment, Yusuf walked in, red in the face. The others looked at him in unison.

Eames cleared his throat. "...Did you hear any of that, Yusuf?"

Yusuf looked to the ground. "Yeah."

Cobb shuffled his feet. Yusuf suddenly looked up at them, grinning like an idiot.

"Does anyone want to hear my stories?" He smiled.

"NO!"


End file.
